Two Cats in a Cradle
by T-Rex06
Summary: What if in their second year, the hair used in the Polyjuice was the wrong sort, what if it was a cat hair, what will Harry and Hermione do? A/U H/HR
1. Chapter 1

Two Cats in a Cradle

_Thanks to all the people who read and liked my story 'Harry _ _Potter and the True Dark Lord'. Unfortunately, I have decided _ _to put that story on hold whilst I attempt the challenge found on _ _WhiteTigerWolf's Forum. The challenge that I am going to attempt_ _is about what could happen if, when Hermione made the Polyjuice _ _Potion in the second year, what if she wasn't the only one to have_ _cat hair in her potion. The requirements of the challenge are listed below._

_**Requirements**__:_

_-Must be Harry/Hermione_

_-Harry and Hermione must both drink Polyjuice potion contaminated with cat hair_

_- The transformation must be permanent_

_-If Harry and/or Hermione become Animagus, it must be a feline_

_- At some point (it doesn't have to be immediately after their transformation) Hermione must go into heat_

_- Harry and Hermione must be provided with a means to hide their transformations from others_

_- Harry must spend summers with the Grangers_

_- Harry and Hermione must learn to fight in their "new" bodies_

_- Cream and/or milk and fish must become beloved food of Harry and Hermione_

_- Harry and Hermione must both be wary of Lupin at first (they're part feline and he's part canine after all)_

- Harry and Hermione must gain the ability to communicate with cats, and be able to speak to each other using this ability

_**Recommended:**_

_- Lemons_

_- Kittens! Although I should probably clarify and say Harry gets Hermione pregnant at some point_

_- Sirius declared innocent_

_- Kittens, this time I'm being serious. Hermione and Harry adopt a real kitten (or cub if you want to use a bigger feline) to raise._

_- Mentor Snape_

_So as you can see, it's quite a challenge, and I can only hope you enjoy it. _


	2. Part 1

Two Cats in a Cradle

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros._

A/N: This Story is Alternative Universe with there being only one Horcrux and the whole Chamber of Secrets problem not happening and Harry not being friends with Ron. However the canon events from books 3 and 4 will still happen.

Chapter 1: A Furry Problem

The hospital wing is a busy place whatever time of the year, and it's occupants have many a injury, ranging from slight cuts, to broken limbs and normally they would be healed in a jiffy and then the occupants sent on their way. The nurse in charge of the hospital wing was Madam Pomphrey and to many at Hogwarts she was a goddess, a genius and the person in charge of making sure a certain Harry James Potter was fit and healthy and ready to become the man he was supposed to be. However, at this moment in time, she was developing a major headache and that headache was caused by said wizard and his latest mishap.

Harry Potter was known around the Wizarding World as the Boy-Who-Lived, and in his short time at Hogwarts, he had lived up that name. He had helped to defeat a fully grown mountain troll in his first year, gaining his best friend, and secret crush Hermione Granger, helped Hagrid smuggle a baby Dragon off the grounds of Hogwarts, and just before he went back to his hateful relatives, he with the help of his friends Hermione and Neville Longbottom successfully retrieved the Philosophers Stone and defeated Voldemort who was possessing their Defence against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Quirrell's body.

This year had been a quite eventful but not as much as his first year, firstly he had his arm broken in the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin and the Defence teacher Gilderoy Lockhart vanished all the bones in said arm, so he had to spend the night getting them grown back. Secondly he had discovered that he could speak Parseltongue, which meant that he could speak to snakes and other snake based reptiles, that caused him a lot of grief because everyone seemed to think he was the second coming of Voldemort, however that rumour seemed to die down once it was discovered that all of Harry's descendants could speak the language of the snakes, and none of them were ever dark wizards. But now Harry was laid up in a bed next to his friend Hermione covered from head to toe in cat fur and this was what was giving Madam Pomphrey a headache, she was puzzled how Harry and Hermione could be covered in fur, but when they woke up she would almost certainly find out.

As Madam Pomphrey returned to her office, said Wizard and Witch started to awaken and both began to feel extremely warm, but for different reasons. Harry opened his eyes first and nearly fell off his bed in shock, he pushed himself up gingerly and looked around. He then realised he could see without his glasses, but that wasn't what nearly made him fall, what nearly made him fall was the fact that he was covered in fur.

"AHHHHH!" Harry screamed "What has happened to me?"

At this moment Hermione opened her eyes and did the same thing as Harry, except when she looked at Harry, she discovered that she got really warm and wet down below. "Hang on" she thought "Why is me thinking about Harry making me wet?"

Madam Pomphrey chose this moment to make her way back into the room. "Mr Potter, I see you are awake then, now would you mind telling me why you were found by Professors Snape and Flitwick out cold next to Miss Granger and why you are now covered in cat fur?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Er, well, you see Hermione and I decided to try and make a few potions that were more of a challenge than what we are doing at this moment in time, and we stumbled upon Polyjuice Potion. We decided that we would make that potion because it was really challenging and looked like it would be fun. Anyway, Hermione brewed the potion in the girls bathroom where moaning Myrtle is and she sent me to get two hairs that we could use for the potion. I went to the Gryffindor tower and got a hair off Dean's robe and got Lavender to get me a hair off Ginny Weasley's robe." Harry replied whilst watch Hermione intently.

"Well it looks to me that the hair you got Mr Potter was cat hair and from the type, I would say you both are from the Maine Coon cat family, what they were doing up in the Gryffindor tower I can't say, but what I can say is that you and Hermione are now Human/Cat hybrids.

"WHAT!" Hermione and Harry shouted, "We can't be a Human/Cat hybrids"

"But you are, because your magic and your own bodies has decided that the cat DNA was a part of you, and has now decided to encode it into your DNA." Madam Pomphrey replied. "I'll leave you two to talk, whilst I go let the senior members of staff know that you are awake, so that we can plan what we are going to do." She the turned on her heel and strode out the hospital wing, and turned right towards the Headmasters office where said members of staff currently were.

Once he was certain that the nurse had left, Harry turned to Hermione and asked a question that had been on his lips since he had first woken up. "Hermione, will you be my Girlfriend." He was greeted by a huge hug and a long kiss on the lips.

"Yes Harry I would love to be your Girlfriend." Hermione replied, whilst she grinded herself over the top of Harry's manhood.

**A/N: There is the first chapter to my new story. I promise that the rest of the chapters will be longer than this one. I was using this one to get the story underway. Anyway please review and leave some constructive feedback if you want.**

**T-REX06**


	3. Chapter 2

Two Cats in a Cradle

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros._

A/N: This Story is Alternative Universe with there being only one Horcrux and the whole Chamber of Secrets problem not happening and Harry not being friends with Ron. However the canon events from books 3 and 4 will still happen.

**Chapter 2: ****The end of school and summer plans**

After the excitement of starting their relationship, Harry and Hermione were left wondering many a thing, with the main thing being, how they were going to get through the rest of the school year looking like a human pussy cat. The answer to that problem was solved by Madam Pomphrey and Professor McGonagall. They devised a device that, when in close contact with Harry or Hermione would do two things, create a powerful illusion that could not be broken by a simple 'finite' and charge itself constantly using a small fraction of their magical cores to keep them charged. Harry was simply happy to have them, Hermione wanted to know exactly how they worked which caused both Pomphrey and McGonagall to laugh.

However, all good things must come to an end, and it was soon time for Harry and Hermione to leave the hospital wing, and head to the great hall for the leaving feast and then the train ride home. This caused them both to worry, but for different reasons. Hermione was worried that her parents wouldn't accept hers and Harry's relationship and that she was now half cat, Harry on the other hand was worried that the Dursley's would see him as more of a freak in their eyes and treat him worse than they normally do. However both sets of problems were answered by Madam Pomphrey just before they left for the great hall.

"Now, I know you are both nervous about what people's reactions to your new selves will be, well let me tell you now. As long as you don't take your

necklaces off, nobody will know what you really look like, and Hermione I have already owled your parents with regards to what happened, and they said that they will not think any less of you now, then they did before. Harry, I have told Professor Dumbledore, that you will not be returning to those monsters that are your relatives. Yes Harry, I've seen the scars before they healed, and I warned him that if you were sent back there, I would report him for child neglect. So I asked Hermione's parents in my owl letter if they would look after you and they agreed, so you will be going home with Hermione, is that O.K with the both of you?" Madam Pomphrey finished.

"Err, Yes" They both chorused and grinned as they left the hospital wing for the last time this year.

The leaving feast was nothing special, with Gryfinndor winning the house cup and Quidditch cup, Hermione groaning because she had been told that because she had spent so long in the hospital wing, her grades were only 99% not 100% like she wanted, Harry just laughed at that as well and watching the whole Gryffindor house moving away from Ron Weasley because he was making them ill with his eating.

As they boarded the Hogwarts Express back to London, Harry and Hermione found an empty carriage and locked and charmed the doors so that no one could look or get into the carriage, they then proceeded to take their necklaces off, and curl up next to each other and enjoy the late summer sunshine. They were aware that they were nearing Kings Cross by a loud horn noise and a bored voice telling them that they were in London, and that they should change out of their robes and pack all of their belongings away. Harry woke Hermione up and placed the necklace on her, he then did the same to himself and activated the ruins on them, so that they would look normal.

When the train stopped, Harry asked Hermione what they were going to do during the summer, all Hermione had to say to Harry was "Wait and see my Purrfect Boyfriend" dragged him over to where her parents were.

**Sorry about the delay and length of this chapter, my computer died, so I'm using my IPhone to type this up. Anyway review if you want and I promise the next chapter will be longer when I get my computer back.**

**TREX-06**


	4. Chapter 3

Two Cats in a Cradle

_Disclaimer:__I__don't__own__Harry__Potter.__Harry__Potter__belongs__to__J.K__Rowling__and__Warner__Bros._

A/N: This Story is Alternative Universe with there being only one Horcrux and the whole Chamber of Secrets problem not happening and Harry not being friends with Ron. However the canon events from books 3 and 4 will still happen.

**Chapter 3: Summer and Discoveries**

Harry's meeting with the Grangers went a lot better than he could ever of imagined. Firstly, when Hermione had dragged him over to where her parents were, he was immediately smothered in a hug by Mrs Granger, a hug which could make a bear hug look like a gentle squeeze. After being released from the hug, he went over to Mr Granger and got a polite handshake and a hair ruffle, which for Harry in his now part cat state made him feel happy. However the happiness was short lived as he spotted his Uncle Vernon watching him and could see him turning a shade of red that could rival any Tomato. Upon eye contact with his Uncle, Harry nudged Hermione, who upon seeing were Harry was looking, nudged her parents, who watched as Harry went over to his Uncle and attempted to talk to him.

"Er Uncle Vernon, what are you doing here? Didn't you get the owl telling you that I wouldn't be coming back to you ever?" Harry asked the raging man

"What do you mean Boy? What owl, are you talking about?" Vernon asked his pint sized nephew

"The owl that Madam Pomphrey sent you telling you that I would no longer call Privet Drive my home, and you would never have to see me again, I thought that when you read the letter, you would go on holiday with Aunt Petunia and Dudley to celebrate?" Harry told his uncle

"You mean to tell me boy that I could leave here now and never see you again, unless I may bump into you in the street?" Vernon said happily

"Yes" Harry simply answered

What happened next would probably make Harry laugh for the rest of his life, his Uncle ran over to him gave him a hug and then jumped in the air singing and laughing before waddling away from him and out of the station, saying that "The Freak is gone, long live normalness."

After that, Harry and Hermione left Kings Cross with Hermione's parents and went to the car park over the road from the station where Hermione's parents had parked their car, however just as they were about to set off Hermione got excited and told her parents to let her out and stay put because she would only be gone for a few minutes. She returned five minutes later with a bag full of fish, which to the Grangers looked horrible, but to Harry and Hermione it looked like Heaven. They ate the fish in peace as Hermione's parents kept quiet as they began the long drive up to Manchester where Hermione lived. Harry was excited because he had never been this far away from London in his life, and being able to see all of this with Hermione by his side made it all the better.

They arrived at the Granger's home just after Midnight and both adult Grangers agreed to let the two children sleep together just this once in Hermione's bed, mainly for two reasons, one both children were near enough joined together and smelt of fish, and secondly, both adult Grangers were tired, so they couldn't be arsed trying to separate two children who were part cat.

Morning broke at the Granger house, and Hermione woke first, but she had a problem, she was still in heat and she remembered what Madam Pomphrey had told her, "The problem will only be resolved, when you mate with your chosen mate." Hermione wasn't stupid, she knew who her mate was, it was Harry, and she was going to mate with him when he woke up, of that she was certain. She watched him sleep for another half hour until he woke up, and she proceeded to pounce on him and then she straddled him, she then lent over him and whispered in his ear, "Harry we are going to mate now, I want you to ride me like you ride a broomstick." That was all the motivation that Harry needed, he used his superior strength to flip Hermione over and position himself at her entrance, and then he proceeded to enter her slowly and carefully, making sure that Hermione had a nice first time.

After mating for the first time with Hermione, Harry felt energized, which was more than what could be said of Hermione, who was fast asleep with a huge smile on her face, Harry laughed when he imagined what Hermione's parents would say when they came into the room to wake the twosome up for breakfast. With this thought in mind, Harry proceeded to lay back down next to Hermione and snuggle into her side, so that when his mates parents enter, he wouldn't be the one to take all the blame for the state of Hermione and himself.

After awakening both Harry and Hermione, Dan and Emma Granger proceeded to lay out what the rest of the summer holiday would look like for Harry and Hermione and what they would do in regard to their little furry problem that they were currently suffering from.

"Right then" Emma Granger started "First things first, I know that you two have to mate at regular intervals, the owl from your school nurse told us that, however, we are going to France for two weeks and I'm a bit worried what will happen when you two get in the sun, I know that cats like the sun, so I'm wondering if that will make the two of your more frisky, or leave you as you are. With this in mind, your father and myself have decided that you two can stay in the same room, but you Hermione must be on the pill and Harry you must wear protection at all times, that is non-negotiable, is that alright you two?" Emma Granger finished

"Yeah, it is Mrs Granger, that's more than O.K, in fact that's perfect, because it means that Hermione and myself can go at it like rabbits, and not have to worry about her getting pregnant. I don't think that I am ready to be a dad yet." Harry finished with a laugh, which was echoed by Hermione who was currently curled up on his lap in her cat form.

"So, when do we leave?" Hermione asked from Harry's lap

"We leave first thing Monday morning, is that O.K for the both of you?" Dan Granger asked

"Yes" both kids replied

However Harry remembered at that moment that he had no money on him, so he asked Dan Granger if he could take him to Gringotts so that he could get some money and then get some clothes. Dan agreed and they did that on the Sunday morning, which was fortunate for Harry because just before he went to bed on the Sunday evening, the news reported that there was an escaped convict on the loose called 'Serious Black'. A name which caused Harry to stop and think where he had heard that name before.

**A/N: Sorry about the delay with this chapter, I've just got a new computer and a new job so I've been snowed under, however I'm back, so please review and leave some feedback if you want, as long as it's constructive.**

**T-REX06**


	5. Chapter 4

Two Cats in a Cradle

_Disclaimer:__I__don't__own__Harry__Potter.__Harry__Potter__belongs__to__J.K__Rowling__and__Warner__Bros._

A/N: This Story is Alternative Universe with there being only one Horcrux and the whole Chamber of Secrets problem not happening and Harry not being friends with Ron. However the canon events from books 3 and 4 will still happen.

**Chapter 4: Summer and School Shopping**

As the Granger family and Harry left for their summer vacation, Harry was still pondering who this escaped convict was and where he had heard his name before, it puzzled him, because he felt that the man who was wanted by the police wasn't a dangerous man, he felt like he was connected to him in some way, in a way like a father is connected to his son. It puzzled him, because why would he want to be connected in that way to a murderer. His ponderings must have worried his mate, because when she looked up at him, she saw he was deep in thought and that scared her, because Harry was only deep in thought when something bad was happening, she decided to nip that problem in the bud straight away by asking him what was wrong.

"Harry, is there anything you would like to tell me?" Hermione asked

Harry looked at her as she asked him this, and was stuck, how should he tell her, or should he even tell her at all, he pondered this for a few minutes and then decided that it would probably be better to tell her now, so that she doesn't get angry at him later on.

"Well, Hermione, I was just thinking about the name Serious Black, and where I've heard that name before because every time someone mentions that name, I get a feeling inside of me that tells me that the man is not going to hurt me in anyway and probably wouldn't hurt anyone if it came down to it, and yet on the Television, he is portrayed as a murderer, and it scares me, should I really be thinking these thoughts about a man who would probably kill me on sight?" Harry told a shell shocked Hermione.

Hermione snapped out of her shock and dropped her medallion, and reverted to her part cat state, she then turned to Harry and gave him a look that basically said to do the same, so he did. Once he had taken his off, Hermione checked to see if her parents could see what she was doing, and when she decided that they were to focused on the journey she pounced, directly onto Harry's penis. She looked at him and told him to strip and get ready to mate with her.

_**Lemon Warning **_

After taking his clothes off, Harry flipped Hermione over, this in a car that has two other people in is a great achievement in itself. He then made sure that her entrance was lined up, and he rammed his penis into her, he then made sure she was silenced by using some of his cat DNA, and reached his mouth over and locked lips with her to cut her moans off. Hermione then proceeded to take control as she moved herself up and down on Harry's shaft as he tried to thrust into her. Hermione's moans into his mouth told Harry she was happy and when he came inside of her, the squeal of pleasure that she released just finalised his previous thoughts.

_**Lemon End**_

After their satisfying bout of mating, they both placed their medallions back on and Hermione returned to her thoughts on what Harry had told her about Serious Black, and came to a conclusion that she thought was best for everyone in her family.

"Harry, instead of worrying about him now, let's wait until we go to Diagon Alley, to get our school supplies, and when we are in the alley, we can look in Flourish and Blotts and see if there are any books that have him mentioned in them and if he relates to you in any way, shape or form, is that alright with you?" Hermione asked her companion.

"Yeah, it is Hermione, thanks for helping me out with my problem." Harry told her, whilst holding her hand. "Plus having you hear to help me with my problems, helps you as well, so we are both winners, eh Hermione. " Harry asked his blushing lady.

"Yes Harry, we are both winners." Hermione clarified, before they both broke out in laughter. All thoughts of Mr Black left their minds until they went to Diagon Alley later on in the summer.

They arrived at their destination before nightfall, and the group of four made their way to the hotel, not knowing that a large black dog had clung on to the underside of the car, and was watching the foursome with great interest.

The group decided that they would sleep in two rooms, one for Harry and Hermione and one for Hermione's parents, this made the two cat humans happy, and made the parents break out in laughter at the face that their daughter had pulled when they announced the sleeping arrangements.

The holiday overall was good for both Harry and Hermione as it allowed them to re-focus and allow themselves to relax and enjoy themselves, which they did when they weren't locked in their room having copious amounts of sexual relations. It was also during these locked room events, that Harry discovered one hundred and one ways to use a lead and how it can make having sex more entertaining for both lovers, which pleased Hermione to no extent. But as always the good times must come to an end, and this occurred when the feline duo arrived at Diagon Alley to pick up their school supplies.

They arrived in the alley like must muggle-born students do, through the Leakey Cauldron, and when they stepped out into the alley, they immediately noticed a change. All over the alley, there were wanted posters with a man on it, a man that brought memories back to Harry from when his parents were alive. He now knew where he had heard the name Serious Black from, his name wasn't Serious Black, it was Sirius Black, and this man, a man that knew his parents was after him. God help Black if he saw him, because Harry's face would be the last thing that Black would ever see, Harry swore that.

They finished their shopping at a rather subdued atmosphere after Harry had told Hermione all about Black, and how he was going to hurt him. Hermione looked at him and warned him off doing it, stating that Black had years of experience, and would kill Harry with ease. This ended Harry's rather murderous thoughts and allowed the duo to finish their shopping and grab a bite to eat at a local Sushi bar that sold lots of fish for them to eat.

September the first rolled around soon after, and Harry and Hermione made their way to Kings Cross to catch the Hogwarts Express, but they were only allowed to get out of the car after promising both Dan and Emma Granger that they wouldn't go looking for trouble and to not make them Grandparents anytime soon. This caused a wave of laughter to break out in the car, and allowed Harry and Hermione to leave happy and safe in the knowledge that this year for them was going to be good. If only they knew what this coming year would bring them.

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, but I am back and hope that this chapter is up to your liking. Now I know that in my feedback for the last chapter people were saying that Sirius' name isn't Serious. I know but the Muggle Prime Minister called him that and because they were in the muggle world, that is the name Sirius would have. Please review and I'll update again soon.**

**T-REX06 **


End file.
